Goemon
Matsu Goemon, was a general of the Lion Clan and Soldier in Toturi's Army Legion of the Dead who eventually became the Fortune of Heroes, a position that placed him in service to the Thunder Dragon. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 180 Family Matsu Daoquan was the brother of Goemon. The success of Goemon shadowed Daoquan and it was the cause of his brother's dawnfall in the corruption. The Legion of the Dead: The Lost Hero He was his father's lieutenant during the battles with the Phoenix Clan, learning the ways to combat shugenja. When his father was killed in combat, Goemon rallied the men into a victorious charge, earning his father's legion. His understanding of spell-craft and shugenja gave the Lion an advantage in combat against spellheavy units. Clan War: The Clans, p. 36 Clan War While the Great Clans were preparing for the unavoidable battle to control Otosan Uchi, Goemon fought in the Battle of Doro Crossroads under the command of Akodo Kage, with the Lion army winning the day against a Shadowlands army, a Toturi's Army, and a Phoenix army. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 46-49 Service and Death Goemon survived the Clan War, the War Against the Shadow, War of Spirits, and the Four Winds. But he was finally slain at Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru during the Rain of Blood by his Rikugunshokan Akodo Tadenori, who had been tainted by the rain. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Fortune Goemon was dead and was met by the soul of Toturi I, who named him as the Fortune of Heroes, and ordered him to command the Legion of the Dead as his General. Goemon rallied and commanded the Legion of the Dead to fight the Legion of Blood. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Order of Heroes The Order of Heroes, a sect of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, was devoted to Goemon. Times of Treachery, by Shawn Carman Legend about Goemon's Death There is a legend among the monks of the Order of the Spider about the death of their grandmaster Michio. One version, as told by Tetsuo holds that Michio wandered Rokugan to kill whatever was left of Kali-Ma's army after she was killed. He fought Destroyers and beasts and many Rokugani samurai and monks who took offense that the Spider Clan was given the status of a Great Clan by Empress Iweko I. He killed them all, man and beast alike and was never defeated. One day Michio was near the Shinomen Mori when villagers recognized him. They approached and called him "hero". Michio said that he wasn't a hero but a warrior. "Only fools have heroes", Michio said. "There is no such thing" Goemon heard the words, took offennce and appeared to confront Michio. A fight followed and in the end, Michio delivered a killing blow, whose sheer force was so huge that it blinded the only surving witness of the villagers. Michio suffered wounds no mortal man could have survived, but he did. When he realised that there was no challenge left for him in Rokugan, he surrended his flesh so that his spirit could seek greater foes elsewhere. GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Spider It is unclear how much truth is in this legend, Book of Void, p. 45 if Goemon and Michio fought at all or if Goemon was really killed by the Spider sohei. See also * Matsu Goemon/CW Meta External Links * Matsu Goemon (Crimson and Jade) * Goemon's Ascension (Wrath of the Emperor) Matsu Goemon Category:Fortunes Matsu Goemon